


The Sugar to My Coffee

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Brendon just moved into a new town for his job, and before he starts his first day of work, all he really wants is some sugar for his coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReluctantBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/gifts).



> (belated) birthday fic for Xay! Hope you like it :D

"That's the last of it." Spencer places a large brown box labelled 'RECORDS' on top of a stack of another two equally large boxes. Brendon moves to plop down on the beaten-up couch and extends his legs, groaning in relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought this would never end."

Spencer frowns as he shoves Brendon to make room for himself, getting a protesting grunt in return. "They're your stuff anyway. Why do I have to help you carry them?"

"Yeah. It's not like I helped you get a job or anything." Brendon snorts and lies down sideways on the couch, then places his feet in his friend's lap before closing his eyes. "Lemme take a nap first. Then we can unpack."

"Excuse me? _We?_ "

Brendon kicks him lightly on the stomach. " _Job_ , Smith. Don't you forget that."

Moving in is tiring, Brendon concludes as he lets out loud yawn. He managed to land a job as a store manager in this small town he never bothers to learn the name of, but it pays well, better than his last job did.

He starts on the following Monday, and it's already Saturday now, so he has less than 48 hours to get everything settled down, learn the routes of the town, and gather his energy for his first day of work.

Spencer, just like him, is on the verge of dozing off when a knock on the door stirs them awake. They look at each other in confusion before Brendon moves to open the door, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out. When he twists the knob, he's greeted by two men standing in front of him.

One has dark-hair and tanned skin-Brendon may or may have not ogled at the tattoos for a second-and is grinning, but Brendon can tell that he's withholding his laughter. Though, he's not sure why.

The other man is shorter, and he has strawberry blonde hair and pale skin; a complete contrast to the guy standing beside him. He's also holding a tray of half-eaten brownies in his hands, and he smiles widely at him before giggling. "New neighbour! Hi!"

"Hi." Brendon smiles back as Spencer walks up behind him. "I'm Brendon. This is Spencer."

"I'm-" The strawberry blond haired guy giggles again mid-sentence. "I'm Pat. Trick."

Brendon furrows his eyebrows, puzzled with his behaviour, but he snaps his attention to the dark-haired dude next when he hears the sound of stifled laughter coming from him.

"He's Patrick." The dude finally says after his laughing dies down. "And I'm Pete. We live just across you guys. Welcome to the building, by the way."

"Nice to meet you guys." Brendon shakes his hand, relieved at having such friendly neighbours. Being alone in a new town is pretty terrifying to him, even though he's already twenty-six. But it's not like he can get rid of his anxiety with just a snap of his fingers anyway.

"So, are you two-" Patrick grins at them both before he bursts into fits of giggles yet again. Brendon chokes on his spit at what he's implying, and he lets out a sharp, "No! Oh, God, no. We're just friends."

Spencer looks at him, offended. "Just friends? After everything I did for you?"

His reply just makes Patrick continue to giggle as Pete gives him a huge grin. "Don't worry, dude. We've all been there at some point."

Brendon pauses at Pete's answer. _Does that mean his neighbours are both gay?_

Then, he notices their close proximity. How there's almost no space between them. How Patrick is leaning slightly against Pete.

And how Pete's fingers are peeking slightly from behind Patrick's waist.

"Brownies?" Patrick smiles up at him as he lifts the tray to both him and Spencer. Before they both can grab a piece for themselves, Pete snorts in laughter and shakes his head frantically behind Patrick. "I'm sure they don't want the brownies, sweetheart. Let's go back."

"But _Petey-_ "

Pete stifles his laugh and pushes Patrick to the direction of their apartment, and Patrick skips his way inside. After he's out of sight, Pete turns to them and grins. "Trust me. You don't want the brownies. They're laced with you-know-what, and he just ate, like, half of 'em without knowing it."

"But nice to meet you guys, though. We should talk some time when he's not high." With a wink and a pat on both their arms, Pete leaves the scene and walks into his own apartment, closing the door behind him.

Brendon stares at the closed door, speechless like his friend, and lets out a long and deep sigh. "But I really want that brownies though…"

"Yeah, me too."

-

As it turns out, they finish unpacking everything when it's almost midnight, but that's only because Brendon insists on taking five-minute breaks in between, which somehow turned into one-hour long ones.

Minus the nap time, of course.

Tired and exhausted, they both sleep the whole Sunday, and when they finally wake up, it's already late at night. Spencer watches with sleepy eyes as Brendon rants and paces in the middle of the living room with a mild panic attack.

"-groceries, Spencer! We didn't get groceries! The fridge is empty! I have nothing to eat tomorrow! And the day after! And the day after the day after-"

Spencer pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, exasperated. "Just grab something on your way to work for breakfast. It's not that big of a deal."

Brendon stops pacing and turns to face his friend with a horrified look on his face. "I still don't know my way around here."

Groaning, Spencer lies back down on the couch, doing his best to ignore his friend's loud pacing, and closes his eyes.

"-traffic! Do you think there's a shortcut? What if-"

" _Dude._ " Spencer interjects with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I'll drive you to work tomorrow. Just shut up. _Please._ I want to sleep."

Brendon quiets down for a while. Well, that's one problem sorted out. Maybe he can buy his groceries tomorrow after work. He settles back down on the couch, careful not to awake his sleeping friend.

But just because he wants to annoy Spencer, he speaks again.

"But I like to make my own coffee-"

A pillow hits him square in the face before he finishes his sentence.

-

Coffee is an essential element in everyone's daily life to kickstart their engine before they start the day. Some people prefer sugar in their coffee, some don't.

And in Brendon's case, he likes sugar in his coffee. Only, the problem is, he forgot to pack some sugar before moving in, and he didn't go buy his groceries yesterday.

So, now on a Monday morning, Brendon, in his new uniform, stares helplessly at his cup of bitter coffee. Spencer is still dozing off peacefully on the couch, and Brendon doesn't want to bother him with his coffee issue.

He's not too keen on going to work with a black eye on his first day anyway.

As if on cue, Brendon hears the sound of a door being opened from across the hall. _His friendly neighbours can spare some sugar for him, right?_

He makes a beeline to the door with the cup in his hand, trying to gather some courage to talk to his neighbour. After taking a few deep breaths, he opens the door.

His neighbour-Patrick, if he recalls correctly-has his back towards him, and is locking the door and humming a tune under his breath merrily. Brendon blinks when he starts singing.

 _"High like treble, puffin' on them mids_  
_The man ain't ever seen a booty like-"_

Patrick lets out a squeak when he finally turns around, his face burning with embarrassment at having caught in the middle of his singing. Brendon stands there, frozen and unblinking at his neighbour.

_Did he really just sing Beyonce?_

Remembering why he's there in the first place, he opens his mouth to ask his neighbour for sugar, but Patrick immediately scurries off to the direction of the emergency stairs, trying to run away as fast as possible.

Brendon sighs. Great. How else is he going to get sugar for his coffee?

He takes another deep breath and walks to the apartment next to Pete and Patrick's, then knocks on the door twice. He waits patiently for it to open, rocking on his heels back and forth to ease his nerves.

_"I told you before, Pete. I'm not babysitting your-"_

A tall guy, taller than him, with a disheveled hair and an annoyed expression opens the door, and Brendon almost gapes at the sight.

The guy is shirtless.

_Shirtless._

As in, _not wearing a shirt._

_And hot._

And did he mention hot?

Because this tall shirtless guy is _hot._

"Oh." The tall shirtless guy blinks down at him. "Um. Hello?"

Brendon licks his lip, forcing his mouth to say something to this tall shirtless guy.

_"Hey, I'm your new neighbour. Can I have some sugar for my coffee?"_

That sounds nice. Too bad that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Hey, can I have some of you, sugar?"

Tall shirtless guy stares at him, his mouth hanging open. Brendon smacks himself mentally when he realizes what he just said. _What the fuck. What the hell is wrong with him?!_

His cheeks burn crimson as the silence continues to drag on between them.

"Um, look-" the tall shirtless guy scratches his neck in confusion, "-I kinda just got back from work, so my brain's all fuzzy, but I'm just gonna assume you want some sugar for your coffee?"

He nods to the cup in his hands, and Brendon, still speechless at the tall shirtless guy, only nods back in response.

"Hold on." Tall shirtless guy tells him as he disappears into his apartment, presumably to get him the sugar. Once alone in the hallway, Brendon lets out an embarrassed groan and scrubs his face with his hand to get rid of the blush on his face.

Seriously. _Why the hell did he just say that?!_

_"Hey, can I have some of you, sugar?"_

How lame can he be?

Stupid anxiety. There goes his chance to get to know his neighbour.

He sighs quietly to himself, and he straightens his back when tall shirtless guy returns with a container of sugar in his hand. "Here. You can just give me back later. Preferably later in the evening, 'cause I'm gonna sleep the whole day."

Brendon nods again, words caught in his throat when tall shirtless guy yawns in front of him. His muscles flex under his arm as he lifts his hand to cover his mouth, and the deep sound produced may have just been the hottest sound Brendon has ever heard.

He blinks and snaps out of his thoughts before tall shirtless guy can catch him ogling. "Um, thank you. I'll be sure to return this back."

Out of nowhere, a burst of confidence flows in him. "I'm Brendon, by the way. I just moved here Saturday. I live across Pete and Patrick's."

Tall shirtless guy smiles at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm Dallon. Welcome to the building. You're gonna love it here."

Dallon lets out another yawn, and he shoots Brendon an apologetic look. "I'd love to talk, but I'm really tired. It's really nice to meet you, Brendon."

Brendon smiles and waves at him before he walks back to his apartment with a container of sugar in his hand.

Dallon.

That's a nice name.

He stops in his tracks when Dallon calls him, and he turns around to see his neighbour with a small smile on his face and a light shade of red dusting his cheeks. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?"

His heart flips at the invitation. Even when he practically made a fool of himself in front of his tall and shirtless neighbour, Dallon is still asking him out?

A smile tugs on the corner of his lips, and Brendon finds himself nodding. He's loving it here already.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's late (and short), but happy belated birthday, Xay! Now gimme my Brentrick fic
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
